A-Rank No. 5: Ai Kitora of Arashiyama Unit
Short Summary For using his Trigger outside of Training, Osamu is told to report to Border's Headquarters later that day. Osamu is concerned about breaking the rules, but Yūma encourages him. After school, Ai Kitora appears to ensure Osamu doesn't run away from his punishment. Yūma argues with Kitora about her grudge against Osamu and her obsession with rankings. As they're bickering, they see an irregular gate open above the city, and a new Trion Warrior appears in the sky, dropping bombs on Mikado City. Long Summary Ai Kitora demands that Osamu is punished according to regulations for his unauthorized use of his Trigger. Osamu reflects on the correctness of Kitora's judgment, but he worries he won't be able to fulfill his reason for joining Border if he is thrown out of his squad. Tired of her arrogance, Yūma confronts Kitora when she claims that using Triggers must be approved by Border, since they belong to Border. Yūma argues that Triggers actually belong to the Neighbors and points out that Kitora simply doesn't like that Osamu was praised. His pupils turn black again as he calls her a liar. Mitsuru Tokieda appears and states that the decision of Osamu's punishment should belongs to the higher ups. Jun Arashiyama agrees and tells Osamu to report to HQ today, adding he will try to ensure Osamu's punishment isn't too harsh. After school ends, Osamu complains to Yūma about arguing with Kitora. Yūma states he doesn't like people who talk big but don't do much and reminds Osamu that he was the one who saved the students and Yūma only came to help Osamu. Outside the school, students are flocking and taking pictures of Kitora, who has come to escort Osamu to HQ. She insists that Arashiyama Unit could've handled the situation. Yūma interjects that several students would be dead if Osamu hadn't jumped in and that he did so, knowing he would be punished and not praised. Yūma further points out that Kitora seems to have a rivalry with Osamu, which she fervently denies and insists they address her as with respect. Kitora stresses that an A-rank agent would never feel that a C-rank agent like Osamu is her rival, since A-rank is elite. As they argue, something watches from below and a gate flickers in the sky. Osamu asks Kitora why a Neighbor appeared outside the Forbidden Zone, unaffected by the Guidance Beacon. She explains that although no one seems to know why, but several irregular gates have opened all around Mikado City. Just then, an irregular gate opens and a Ilgar (rare flying Trion Warrior that releases bombs) flies across the city. Kitora decides to fight without waiting for other squads. Osamu wants to join, but he is out of Trion and cannot form a weapon. Unable to fight, Osamu decides to help people in the city and asks Yūma to help Kitora. Yūma is displeased and gripes that Osamu is a sucker for helping those in need. Replica gives Osamu a small clone that slips into his clothes, and Yūma tells him to call if he needs help. Kitora plans her attack while Osamu rescues people in the city. He miraculously survives being crushed by rubble and Yūma lends him Replica's power to lift the debris to free people trapped in buildings. Kitora lands on the Ilgar's back, thinking it is unprotected. The Ilgar sets off several explosions, but Kitora protects herself with a shield and prepares to destroy it from the inside out. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 Differences Between the Anime and Manga Errors Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1